Mujercita
by GirlBender L
Summary: ESPECIAL DE AÑO NUEVO! Porque ese día había que celebrar dos cosas: El año nuevo que se avecinaba, y que Hinata ya era toda una mujercita. -/-Naruto-kun…-/-Hinata, ¡Feliz año Nuevo! -/-Es el más feliz de todos ahora, Naruto.-/- (AU.) (NARUHINA)


**Especial para Fin de Año**

* * *

Hooola otra vez mis dulzuras! (por eso son para mí! Siempre me andan alegrando la vida con sus reviews :3)

Aquí les traigo un pequeño Drabble NaruHina, porque que clase de maniática-loca-amante hasta la eternidad del NaruHina sería si publico un SasuHina para fin de Año nada más, en vez de hacer un SasuHina y un NaruHina? Espero les guste. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

* * *

**advertencia:** si no quieren vomitar arcoíris, abstenganse de leer. EL final es aaaalgo cursi. (Es un AU.)

* * *

.

.

**_Mujercita_**

**_-Por GirlBender L-_**

.

.

.

* * *

Porque siendo su vecino siempre la podía ver.

Al mudarse a aquel apartamento, tres años atrás, jamás creyó que su vida sería bendecida con la presencia de un hermoso ángel arriba de ese blancuzco y sólido techo. Y parecía ser el destino el que siempre los mantenía en contacto, porque él jamás lo planeaba, simplemente sucedía… él solo lo veía todo. Lo oía todo.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Él iba subiendo las gradas con una enorme pila de cajas de mudanza entre sus brazos, únicamente sirviéndole de estorbo, pues no hacían más que obstruirle la vista del camino. De pronto se le cayeron las llaves de la puerta, ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora como se suponía que las iba a alcanzar? No tenía idea. Y allí fue cuando la vio, agachándose con delicadeza para tomar aquellos trozos de aluminio.

_-S-se te cayó esto.-_ Él volteó su cabeza a un costado, pudiendo percatarse de su presencia. ¡Vaya que era hermosa esa chica! Parecía frágil y delicada, como las muñecas de porcelana que su madre solía coleccionar antes de fallecer. Su cabello era azulado y parecía bastante sedoso… Tenía cara de angelito, y el cuerpo más sexy que jamás había logrado ver. Era perfecta. ¡Incluso su tono de voz le hacía estremecerse! Porque este parecía el más bondadoso y dulce de todos. De seguro esa mujercita tenía un nombre encantador.

_-¡Gracias, dattebayo! No sé que habría hacho sin tu ayuda_- Y ella pareció reír suavemente.

_-¿Cu-cuál es tu...Nombre?-_ Le preguntó, y el no dudó en responderle.

-¡Yo _soy Naruto Uzumaki, aspirante a ser el próximo alcalde de la ciudad de Konoha! ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-Soy… Hinata. Hinata Hyuga. Al parecer seremos vecinos, así que si necesitas algo toca la puerta de arriba, la 306-_ Lo sabía, ¡Lo sabía! Esa mujer tenía un nombre espectacular. Sin duda serían grandes amigos.

_-Gracias, Hinata-chan.-_

Y sin más, él abrió la puerta de su nueva casa y se despidió. No la volvió a ver hasta dos semanas después, cuando él salía corriendo fugazmente y tropezó con ella, tirando todas las bolsas con su comida al suelo.

_-¡Lo siento mucho Hinata!-_

_-N-no importa, Naruto-kun.-_

_-Claro que sí, así que déjame acompañarte.-_

_-bien.-_

La peliazul tomó sus cosas, y lo guió por todo el recorrido hasta llegar donde habitaba. Al llegar le ofreció una taza de té, y él, que nunca rechazaba nada, tuvo que aceptar. Pero no había sido una equivocación, porque realmente la había pasado bien. Hinata era una chica bastante rara, pero eso solo la hacía más hermosa. Ese día supo cuanto calzaba, que le gustaba tomar el café dulce, que detestaba los dulces agrios y su número favorito era el diez… Eran datos bastante curiosos, pero escasos a comparación de los que recibiría después. Y es que siguió visitando a la Hyuga, se volvió cada vez más unido a ella. La acompañaba al trabajo, a veces la iba a traer, la visitaba para que almorzaran juntos y la invitaba a cenar con él. Era agradable tener a alguien tan bondadoso cerca. Era lindo tener una amiga más.

_-¡Naruto-kun, yo… lo logré!- _

Aquella chica nunca, nunca lo había abrazado así. De hecho, en los dieciocho meses que llevaba de conocerla, jamás la vio tan escandalosa. Ella siempre era introvertida, reservada; iba de aquí a allá ruborizándose o tartamudeando. Pero aquella mañana parecía la más feliz del mundo, como cuando un niño cree hacer visto a Santa Claus aparecerse ante él.

_-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curioso, no sin antes devolverle un fuertísimo abrazo. _

_-Yo… ¡Yo seré escritora en el New York Times!- _

_-¡Eso es genial, hay que celebrarlo!-_

_-¿E-enserio?-_

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tenías planes con tu familia?-_

_-N-no. Es solo que mi padre nunca acostumbra a felicitarme por nada, aunque yo me esfuerce mucho.-_

_-Pues yo si celebraré cada logro tuyo. Es una promesa. –_

_-Gracias…-_

_-¡No hay de qué, después de todo te has convertido en mi mejor amiga!-_

¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrar que comiendo ramen? Para él no había cosa mejor. ¡Vaya deleite el que se llevó al ver el rostro de Hinata degustando su tazón! Él nunca, en sus dieciocho años de vida, había cenado con una chica a la que le gustase el ramen. No pudo evitar decirlo.

_-Hinata, ¡Eres genial, ttebayo!-_ Entonces ella se sonrojó.

Fue de esta forma como pasaron aquellos tres años, y cualquiera que los hubiese visto, habría pensado que eran novios. Porque seguidamente entraban juntos al edificio, y el rubio la visitaba muy seguido. Para cada cumpleaños se veía a Hinata horneando una torta, y la navidad la pasaban juntos también. Y quizás ella si sentía algo, pero él estaba empeñado en verla como su amiga mujercita.

_-Hinata, te ves divina…-_ Su boca formaba una perfecta "o", y sus ojos azules brillaban con ansiedad. Tenía tantas ganas de….

_-¡Na- Naruto-kun, suéltame_!- De pronto parecía como si algo se hubiese apoderado de él, no pudo evitar ir a rozar su mejilla contra la de Hinata y apretarla muy fuerte en un tierno abrazo.

_-Lo siento, ¡Es que te ves tan tierna vestida así!-_

Porque la verdad era que sí se veía bien. Así, arropada con el enorme suéter naranja de Naruto, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, cubriendo la faldita de lona que aquel día utilizaba. Y sus finas y pequeñitas manos eran invisibles cuando traía esa prenda puesta. Ella nadaba dentro de aquel suéter, ese que Naruto le prestó cuando ella moría de frío.

_-Naruto-kun, n-no te burles de mí.-_ Ay no, ella de nuevo tenía esa carita de cachorrito triste, y él se la había causado.

_-¡No llores Hinata-chan!-_ y la volvió a abrazar fuertemente, escondiendo el pálido rostro de ella entre su pecho. Fue ese día cuando se percató de todo, de toda la situación. Pero por más despreocupado e imprudente que fuese…. Por más descuidado que pudiese ser, él estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo en secreto.

Él no iba a confesar que Hinata Hyuga le gustaba.

_-¡Vamos, Hinata, solo dilo! No es como si fuera a escucharte.-_

Pero su amiga estaba equivocada. Realmente alguien estaba prestando atención. ¡Claro que él escuchaba todo ese absurdo jueguito de "Verdad o Reto"! ¡Todas esas mujeres gritaban como locas en la noche de chicas que llevaban en el apartamento de Hinata! Y todos los ruidos resonaban también en su habitación. Y parecía que estaban empeñadas en hacer que Hinata confesara algo….

_-Hinata, ¿Es verdad que estás enamorada de Naruto?-_

¡Basta, él no quería escuchar esa respuesta! Él no quería escuchar como aquella mujercita le destruía el corazón sin percatarse de ello. Él no quería escuchar como lo rechazaba de manera indirecta. Y sin embargo permaneció callado, inmóvil, atento al rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

_-S-si.-_

Y no podía dejar las cosas así. Debía decirle que lo había oído todo esa noche. _Lo hizo, y casi se arrepintió. _

.

.

.

* * *

_-¡Hinata!-_

Ella se sobresaltó. Ni siquiera los fuegos artificiales tan ruidosos al estallar en el cielo la habían hecho saltar como aquel grito. ¿Es que acaso quería humillarla? ¿Por qué no entendía que quería que la dejase en paz?

_-Basta, Naruto-kun. De…deja de seguirme así.-_

_-¡No, no lo haré! Hinata, nunca me dejaste terminar de decírtelo ¡Y te he tratado de explicar durante una semana entera!_

_-¿De-decirme qué? ¿Q-que solo me quieres como a-amiga?-_ Su tono de voz se escuchaba cada vez más quebrado –N_aruto-kun, eso ya lo sé.-_

_-No Hinata. Tú… tú también me gustas.- _

Y la besó. La besó dulcemente, sabiendo que aquellos labios eran tan suaves como siempre los imaginó.

_-Naruto-kun… yo…-_

-_No hace falta que digas nada. Pero eso sí, tenemos dos celebraciones pendientes.-_ él le sonrió, y rozó su sonrojadas mejillas con las ásperas yemas de sus dedos.

_-¿Cu-cuales? _

_-Pues eso es simple. Está la de año nuevo, que es hoy, ¡Y tú cumpleaños atrasado! ¡Alégrate Hinata, porque cumpliste veintiún años! Eres toda una mujercita.-_

_-Naruto-kun…- _

_-Hinata, ¡Feliz año Nuevo!-_

_-Es el más feliz de todos ahora, Naruto.-_

Y sonrieron. Porque ya nada más se podía hacer. Sonrieron al romance que recién iniciaba, a la amistad que no se había perdido. Sonrieron a la puerta 306, y al par de llaves con las que todo comenzó.

Sonrieron, porque este año nuevo estaría lleno de maravillas siempre que estuviesen juntos.

* * *

_**Si, se que no es la mejor historia que les he traído, pero estaba algo... iuehfdjohfuodshfuohdfuoerhfoud, comprenden? jajajajaja... se me ocurrió a ultimo minuto y no pensé bien mientras escribía, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea algo coherente! **_

_**aaagh, mejor lo dejo así. **_

_**les deseo el mejor de los años! :D**_


End file.
